Far Yet So Near
by Little Sister's Keepress
Summary: A tender look at the thoughts and relationship of Tommy and Kimberly. And, to spice things up, the gang plus Lord Zedd are featured. It's MMPR all the way! Please R&R.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the universe of the Power Rangers. Disney does now, I presume.

When you read my short story, you will notice that I altered the timeline a bit. Tommy received Kim's letter as a Zeo Ranger, but I kept everything in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers mode. (I like the idea of animal spirits better than shapes.) Some of the scenes may be familiar. Also, Kat and Tommy are good friends, but he does not date her. Hopefully this is not too sappy or out of place and the characters are mostly in character. I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or in any other field.

Have any complaints, compliments, or constructive criticism(s)? Please leave me a review! Need to write me more? E-mail me!

Thanks for your time and effort. Enjoy! - Jan

**Far Yet So Near **

By Little Sister's Keepress

Danger was eminent, but there was no way she was turning back. She was born to protect the galaxy from evil; in fact she was trusted with such a vital niche, along with five others who she thought of as part of her family. The lake sparkled in the luminous afternoon in the park as she gazed at her cronies. At people who she dearly loved. Her face lit up like a myriad of sunrises as Tommy beamed adoringly at her after sensing her intent gaze on him.

Without warning, she felt a sudden drainage of power as pink sparkles crackled from her hands. _What's happening to me? _

Collapsing into a pair of familiar arms that gave her a lasting impression of security, she knew no more as darkness engulfed her and horrified gasps of "Kim!" penetrated the gauzy curtain of final consciousness.

* * *

How could Kim compose him that letter? And in such a blase tone too? As soon as Tommy skimmed over the first lines, he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, leaving a bloody muddle of muscle on the ground. When had things gone so awry? He could still recall her chestnut hair, perky nose, and petite figure like it was yesterday instead of two months ago. She was always his saving grace. He would do anything for her and slay anyone who dared to harm her. Just picturing the time Lord Zedd kidnapped her and Kim's vulnerable condition afterwards made him seethe! He knew that obstacles--Tommy had fervently hoped that they would altogether disintegrate if there were any-- would ensue due the distance between the two coasts but not _so_ soon. The pain numbed him even more as his mind repeatedly executed the echoing scene of Adam reading aloud the tolling words of his worst nightmares come true.

* * *

Practice for the Pan Global Games today had finished several hours ago. All was quiet in Kim's room as she glumly stared out the window, which overlooked sunny Miami Beach. 

_What have I done? I should have never mailed that letter_, she thought. _But what if he didn't understand?_

That question had burned in her mind like an eternal flame in a tempest. Doubt clouded her judgment and would not depart despite all her love for Tommy. She truly did love him no matter what she wrote in that blasted letter.

_It's so hard to protect the ones you love. Especially if it involves hastily breaking off all connections without an explanation._ Kim sighed as her mind raced with all the bogus things she had written. _Or at least a valid explanation_.

She desperately wished to speak someone, particularly Trini. But Kim knew that her best friend, a true bearer of wisdom with her gentle words, would just make it more painful to let go.

_What do they think of me now?_

Tousling her hair, Kim recalled her last meeting back home with Tommy. Their gentle kiss as she reached up toward him. His arms gingerly encasing her. Feeling infinite happiness. The complete devotion in his eyes.

Standing up, Kim couldn't take it anymore. She made a vow right then and there. _I'm going to straighten this mess out in person as soon as everything blows over. _She would write of her homecoming in a letter. (How she was beginning to detest letters!) _Or my name isn't Kimberly Ann Hart!_

* * *

Everyone was at their feet basking in the infinite emerald light in the palace. A sucking sound was present; it escalated every minute of the hour. At the helm of the light source was a being cloaked in a conspicuous ruby hue. No part of him was revealed except for the piercing metallic visor emitting a crimson glow. His face was shrouded in the shadows of enmity as he glowered at the chaos his creation was wreaking on that pitiful sphere of a planet called Earth. 

"I can't wait to see Zordon's expression when his precious Power Rangers are defeated once and for all!" Lord Zedd sneered maliciously.

-----------------

_You're going down, Zedd_, Tommy thought. _Both you and this pathetic green eyeball goon_. The White Ranger quickly punched in some commands into the White Falcon ninjazord's computer system. _As long as we're around, you'll never win_.

-----------------

The churning green lifelight vanished.

"NOOO!" screamed Lord Zedd. Quenching his fury, he crashed a claylike fist into a wall within close proximity. "Those intrusive Ranger brats!"

"Perhaps next time they'll pay, Your Evilness?" Goldar responded.

"Shut up!" hissed Lord Zedd.

-----------------

Clear, spacious skies reigned overhead. Angel Grove was safe again, and it was all thanks to those life-saving Power Rangers.

"Awesome job, guys," Tommy said to his fellow teammates in the Command Center. Kat, removing her pink helmet, waved him a thumbs-up.

"I AGREE," pronounced their mentor Zordon. "EXCELLENT WORK, RANGERS. IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU SAFE AND ANOTHER ONE OF LORD ZEDD'S MONSTERS OBLITERATED."

"All right! Now I can polish off that pizza and taco," the Red Ranger exclaimed.

"Rocky!" the Yellow Ranger shrieked.

"I was just kidding. Geez, Aisha, you don't have to hit me!" replied Rocky as his caramel eyes shined with mirth.

Tommy smiled at this exchange, but it did not completely blot out the melancholy emotions that he was harboring. Everything would have been perfect if only . . .if only a certain someone was by his side. He sighed. The Blue Ranger glanced at him apprehensively.

"What's plaguing you, Tommy?" Billy questioned quietly.

"Nothing," he answered--rather guiltily, too, for the young prodigy was one of his oldest friends aside from Kim and the other former rangers, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

Billy frowned. However, he appeared to understand Tommy's desire to remain taciturn. Before he became leader of the Power Rangers, the erstwhile Green Ranger was, after all, a loner. Patting the White Ranger lightly on the shoulder, he said, "It will work out. The team and I are always here for you. And so is she. Remember that."

Tommy nodded, and the Blue Ranger sauntered over to aid Alpha and Adam with the insertion of a keypad into a new gizmo. Billy's genius and almost keen insight never failed to astonish him.

_Oh, Beautiful, you'll forever have my heart. Whenever and wherever. But do I still possess yours?_

He could hear her animated laughter, see her sweet smiles, and witness her unwavering confidence--accompanied by her limitless enthusiasm for life--in all things positive across his memory. And she was coming back. To Angel Grove. Tomorrow. And then he would know.

**Fin **

So what's the verdict? Tell me in a review!


End file.
